


Birds

by orphan_account



Category: All Time Low
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, flower crowns bc why the fuck not, idek, jack/alex - Freeform, jalex barakarth, just some general jalex for your shipper hearts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 19:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1163340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex makes Jack a flower crown.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birds

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the poor quality of this, I just wanted to post something.

Jack sat opposite of Alex in the middle of a field filled with wild flowers. The hot sun beamed down on the two boys and the surrounding land. Birds chirped loudly, well, as loudly as a bird can, and on any other day, Jack would've found the noise annoying, but as of now, it was sort of peaceful and calm. He looked up once, glancing at Alex, who was picking at the flowers around him. The warm July sun bounced off of Alex's face, giving the illusion that he was glowing. Jack smiled to himself. In his eyes, Alex had always glowed. 

"What are you staring at, Barakat?"

Jack blinked a couple times and blushed. "Nothing."

Alex chuckled. "Oh, so I'm nothing?"

Jack smiled slightly and picked at a tiny, white flower. "No. You're not nothing."

Alex nodded once and began plucking small flowers out of the ground. Soon, he had a neat little pile in his lap. He picked up two flowers and tied them together. Jack watched him curiously.

"What are you doing?"

"You'll see," was all Alex replied.

Jack merely shrugged and laid down, arms behind his head. He looked up at the abnormally blue sky. Clouds moved across it slowly, taking the shape of a hundred different things. Jack studied them as if there were a hidden meaning behind them. He loved cloud watching, as boring as it sounded. If you had even the slightest imagination, you could create an entire world amongst the fluffy puffs. 

"Jack, sit up."

Jack was pulled out of his own thoughts by Alex's voice. He propped himself up on his elbows and looked at the older boy, who was holding something that resembled a crown entirely made of flowers.

"Uh, Lex, why did you make a flower crown?" He asked curiously.

Alex shrugged. "I don't know." 

The older boy shifted so that he was sitting right in front of Jack. He slowly leaned forward and gingerly placed the crown on the younger boy's head. Jack watched Alex the entire time, amused at how the shorter boy's eyebrows furrowed together as he adjusted the crown. Alex moved back to admire his handy work.

"Now you're perfect."

"Oh, so I wasn't perfect before?" Jack challenged, fighting back a smile.

"Of course you were," Alex said without a moment's hesitation. "You've always been perfect to me."

Jack felt his heart swell at the comment. He looked into Alex's eyes for a moment before laying down in the grass and weeds again. Alex laid down beside him, their limbs practically tangled together. Alex let out a content sigh.

"Can we just stay here forever, Jack? I don't want to go home. I don't want to go back to school. I want to stay here, with you and the flowers and the clouds and the annoying birds."

Jack chuckled. "That would be nice. I wish we could."

"Why can't we?" Alex asked, turning his head to look at his best friend. 

"Because this is a field, and we can't just live out here. What if it rains?"

"I wouldn't mind," Alex replied quickly. "I wouldn't mind as long as you were here with me."

Jack's stomach fluttered, causing him to shift slightly. Alex rested a hand on Jack's chest and smiled at the flower crown on his friend's head.

"Looks great on you," he said quietly.

Jack turned to look at him. "Hmm?"

"The flower crown," Alex explained. "It looks great on you."

Jack turned his head so Alex wouldn't see the blush spreading across his cheeks. "It would probably look better on you."

"I don't think so," Alex argued, scooting closer to Jack so that he could rest his head on the taller boy's chest. 

Jack's heart thumped wildly as he wrapped an arm around his best friend. He took a deep breath to calm himself down. It was normal for Alex to cuddle with him. Completely normal. That didn't stop his stomach from doing back flips though. 

"Well let's see then," he said after he pulled himself together. He sat up, pulling Alex up with him. Then, he took the flower crown off of his own head and carefully placed it on Alex's. "It definitely looks better on you."

Alex smiled. "I completely disagree, Barakat. You look so girly and adorable with little flowers on your head!"

Jack clutched his chest in mock offense. "I do not look girly!"

"Do to!" Alex countered, smiling.

"That's it, Gaskarth. I've had it with you." 

He surged forward and playfully tackled Alex. The two of them rolled around for a bit until Jack came out victorious, straddling the older boy. He smiled proudly. Alex pouted beneath him, placing his hands on Jack's waist. Jack fixed Alex's flower crown and looked into the boy's eyes.

"Hey Jack?" Alex said after a moment.

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

Jack chuckled. "I know. I love you too, dude."

Alex shook his head once. "No. I...love you."

Jack furrowed his brows, confused. "Lex, I know. I love you too. You're my best friend."

Alex sighed in frustration. "You don't understand."

"Then help me to."

And that's all it took. That's all Jack needed to say. Alex placed his hands on either side of Jack's face and pulled him down so that their noses brushed together. Then, after a moment that seemed to last forever, he surged forward and pressed their lips together.

Jack couldn't breathe. He could barely move. His heart did a little dance in his chest, and god damn. Alex was kissing him. Alex, his best friend, was kissing the hell out of him. Their lips moved in sync, and even though Jack's lips were chapped and Alex tasted of coffee, it was perfect.

When they finally pulled apart, Jack was breathless and Alex seemed a bit shocked at what he had done. 

"Uh, s-sorry...I guess," the older boy muttered quietly.

Jack laughed, probably louder than he should've. "Don't be sorry, Lex. I've been wanting to do that for what feels like forever."

Alex's face brightened. "Yeah?"

"Yeah," Jack replied, pressing their lips together once more. And in that moment, time seemed to stand still. 

The birds even stopped chirping.


End file.
